


Daddy's Boy

by JerseyGirl



Series: Daddy Issues [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Crying, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Sexual Content, Sons, Submission, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerseyGirl/pseuds/JerseyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months now they’d been back. Steve’s wounds were healing, he was operating at full capacity, and yet he seemed…clingy, Danny would call it. It was hard to explain, and he wasn’t really sure any of the rest of the team members had noticed. If they had, no one had said anything. At least, not to Danny.</p><p>Contains spoilers for Season 2, Episode 10, "Ki'ilua."</p><p>Story complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Figuring It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to caution you that I have properly labeled this fic with a "Daddy Kink" tag for a reason. While the first chapter contains very little sexual content, the second will be loaded to the gills.
> 
> This is a kink between two grown men and does not involve underage sex, pining or longing in any way, just to be clear. I want to make sure that if two consenting adult males sharing a Daddy/Son kink is not your thing, you don't read this and flip out on me. :-)

**DADDY'S BOY**

From the moment the nurse had handed Grace Margaret Williams to her father, he'd been completely smitten. Not once had it crossed his mind to detest poopy diapers or multiple midnight feedings. Never in the entire time he'd known her from that very first moment they'd met, had he begrudged her a single second of his time, even through the stomach viruses and snotty noses and up-all-night sessions when fever or coughing took their toll.

It was funny in a sort of twisted way, he thought, how he accused McGarrett of having Daddy issues when Danny had only recently realized _he_ had them, too. Only his were the direct opposite of Steve's.

While Steve went a little nuts whenever a boy's father was in danger, thus putting the child in danger of losing his father like Steve had, Danny's 'problem' was more along the lines of wanting to be a father even more than he already was.

He supposed it stemmed from not having Grace around all the time. Had he been a full-time dad, he thought he would've felt fulfilled. Also, had he not been partnered with Steve, this particular and somewhat disturbing nuance to his personality may never have reared its ugly head.

They had known each other for a year-and-a-half now. A whole year-and-a-half in which the only thing that happened to Danny when Steve got himself hurt in any way, was his blood pressure went up above safe levels, and he wanted to further brain the guy to add to whatever injury he'd sustained, just for his sheer stupidity and apparent lack of common sense.

But _then_.

Then something happened in that precious split second where he'd lifted the flap on the back of the truck on a road out in the middle of North Korean jungle, and not only _found_ Steve, but found him _alive_. Relief? Yes, of course there'd been relief. After all, he and the entire Five-0 team, not to mention Joe White and SEAL Team 9, had risked everything, including their lives, on this mission to find Steve and bring him home.

A mission that could have killed them all, with no one the wiser. Rachel, Grace – they never would've known what became of their ex-husband and father. Chin's Malia would never have gotten her wedding. Kono, so young, too young to meet an end that brutal in a foreign country. Lori, way out of her league, even moreso than the rest of them, Danny thought.

While the SEALs and Joe were trained for that shit, Five-0 was not. Danny remembered giving Steve such hell for driving along a dirt road on the edge of a cliff at ungodly speeds, claiming he was 'rationally concerned' because he had a daughter.

And yet look what he'd done to get Steve back. It bothered him that he could do it, but he knew he never could've stayed behind.

Not even for Gracie. And _that_ right there, was what disturbed him the most.

He'd been by Steve's side nearly every second since returning to Oahu, with only the shortest trips away to pick up prescriptions or medical supplies or food and necessities. Rachel was even magnanimously having her driver bring Grace to Steve's house and pick her up when Danny's visitation time was over.

Two months now they'd been back. Steve's wounds were healing, he was operating at full capacity, and yet he seemed…clingy, Danny would call it. It was hard to explain, and he wasn't really sure any of the rest of the team members had noticed. If they had, no one had said anything. At least, not to Danny.

Because Steve wasn't clinging to just anyone. He wasn't hanging onto Joe's belt or sticking close to Chin. He wasn't following Kono or purposely finding reasons to be near Lori. But he sure stuck to Danny like glue, even going so far as insist Danny take his childhood bedroom rather than the couch, to keep them on the same floor.

Which had proven interesting for the first couple of weeks, when Steve's subconscious reared its ugly head every single night, waking him three or four times throughout the wee hours with nightmares Danny was sure were gruesome at best.

Steve, of course, refused to talk about the content of those dreams. Danny knew better than to push, but it was he who sat on the side of Steve's bed rubbing his back, speaking in soothing tones. It was Danny who would drag himself back to the guest room, only to return to McGarrett's bedroom an hour or two later trying to talk him off yet another ledge.

It had the unfortunate side effect of producing two very tired and increasingly cranky partners. But eventually the nightmares had stopped. Or, for all Danny knew, Steve had just become quieter about having them.

Steve would wince now sometimes, openly, in front of Danny, which was new in and of itself. As though he actually _wanted_ Danny to see him hurting. Danny would feel the immediate need to sit Steve down and find out precisely where the pain was and how bad it was. And the thing of it was that Steve _let_ him. Once an incision had torn open when Steve had twisted wrong doing yoga. Danny had berated him, disinfected, cleaned and dressed the wound, and laid his hand along the back of Steve's neck to soothe.

Another time it was one of Steve's healing cracked ribs that made him suck air in through his teeth as he sat down at the table for a plate of Danny's famous spaghetti and meatballs. At least Steve was putting some meat on his bones, but that sound right there nearly made Danny drop the plate before he got it onto the table.

That time, Steve had allowed his partner to ruck his shirt up, press at the tender area and insist that as soon as Steve finished eating, he was being laid out flat on his bed for Danny to retape his torso, in the hopes that it would protect and steady the area with the cracked rib.

Once again, Steve had allowed what could only be described as mollycoddling, and then he'd accepted the two Advil and laid there quiet and still with Danny describing what Grace had told him on their thirty-minute phone call earlier that evening. Steve had fallen asleep to the sounds of Danny's hushed tones that night.

Another time, and this had happened only a couple weeks back, Steve came in from his first swim since Korea, limping. Danny had forced him to sit on a towel at the kitchen table, sat opposite him, and examined his foot. One of the deepest lacerations to the sole of it had broken open on the sand and it took Danny nearly an hour to get it cleaned to his satisfaction. He bandaged it, wound the medical tape round and round Steve's foot to hold the gauze in place, and then massaged _both_ feet to take Steve's mind off the stinging pain, since he refused Advil for it.

So now here Danny sat on Steve's couch contemplating the things he'd been doing. Simple things, too, not always related to Steve's lingering injuries. Things like, Danny doing the dishes and Steve asking if he could help dry.

Just like Gracie did.

Things like, Steve wanting to help do the laundry as Danny was getting ready to put clothes from the washer into the dryer, only to wind up handing them to Steve so he could. Ostensibly, so he didn't have to curve his fractured rib over the edge of the washer, but…

And things like, Steve looking at Danny way too many times through the course of investigating one of their Five-0 cases, even when he was acting like the leader he was, giving orders, telling people what to do, how to do it and how quickly to get it done. It reminded Danny of when Grace would be preparing to do something – whether it was answering a homework question, cleaning up the mess of toys she had strewn all over the floor, or one of any number of other things. Almost as if Steve – like Gracie – was seeking Danny's approval.

Through all of it, Danny realized, he'd reacted the same way he would to Grace, or to any child under his care. He would answer Steve in his own way, sometimes loudly and at length if he disagreed with something, but more often than not with nothing but a small smile, a wink. Maybe a hand to his wrist or forearm, or even his fingertips resting on the small of Steve's back.

So Danny's detective skills, which he'd been putting to good use for this very personal reason, had led him to believe that Steve didn't just have Daddy issues, he had somehow, at some point that Danny couldn't quite place, started looking to Danny as a son might look to his father.

And Danny, he now understood, had been treating Steve like the son he'd never had – albeit an overgrown, dangerous and oh yeah, the guy he _worked_ for, one.

Which, all things considered, would probably have been okay in and of itself. Thing of it was, there was more to it – at least, on Danny's side of the equation. Because last Friday night, Steve had done something he'd never done before: he'd asked Danny to stay. And that had produced some interesting side effects of its own.

Not stay at his house, no. That question had never come up; there had never been talk of Danny leaving or looking for a new place. Not since returning from Korea. No, last Friday night, Steve had taken Danny by the wrist as Danny had turned to go after making sure Steve was tucked in…and _that_ should've given him a clue, that he was _tucking his partner into bed_ …and said in a voice far too small to belong to a Navy SEAL, "Stay?"

Danny had. He'd stripped down to his boxer briefs and crawled into bed on the other side. There hadn't been any cuddling, but Steve had lain on his back the entire night, with his hand resting on Danny's wrist or, when Danny shifted to his side at some point, resting on his hand.

They hadn't spoken of it, and Steve hadn't asked him to sleep in bed with him since.

Danny sat now on the couch contemplating everything as he heard Steve come in the lanai doors, then close them behind him. He decided he needed to test his theory out, because what had happened to Danny that night as he lay in bed with Steve, and what had happened the next morning when he woke to find large, hazel eyes staring into his, was that suddenly, inexplicably, he had _wanted_.

And that was okay. After all, while Danny had never been with another man in the sexual or even romantic sense, he was always an open-minded guy. It wasn't the fact that he'd found himself wanting his partner. It was _how_ he wanted that had plagued his dreams over the past week, and that right there needed some resolution one way or the other, as did Steve's change in behavior.

So Danny stood up, walked through the living room and into the laundry room, where he knew Steve would be toweling himself dry before throwing on the pair of briefs and sweatpants and tee shirt he always laid on top of the dryer before going for his daily swim.

Danny arrived just in time to watch Steve, naked as the day he was born, hang his swim trunks on the short line strung across the small room so they would drip dry by the time tomorrow's swim rolled around.

Steve turned to find Danny leaning against the doorjamb, arms folded over his chest. He froze in place, eyes flicking from Danny's to his arms and chest. Down further all the way to Danny's bare feet, which he stared at for a few seconds before his eyes snapped back up to meet Danny's.

"Have you toweled yourself dry?" Danny asked in the same tone he used to ask Grace the exact same thing.

"Yes," Steve answered with a nod.

No protests about mother henning. Good. Next thing.

"Did you shower outside before you came in?"

"Yes, Danny."

God, his name sounded so much like 'daddy' that it took all of Danny's resolve not to overlay one for the other when Steve said it these days.

"Does anything hurt tonight?"

Steve looked down at his feet. "No."

Danny walked closer, reached up and crooked his finger under Steve's chin, forcing him to look up until their eyes locked. "Look me in the eye when you answer me."

For a moment, Steve's face twisted like he was going to protest, but then his face went slack and he looked Danny right in the eye and said, "Nothing hurts tonight, Danny," in a quiet voice.

Danny brought his hand back down to his side. "Okay, you can get dressed then."

"Okay," Steve agreed, but didn't move.

Danny's eyes roved down over his partner's chest. He saw Steve's muscles tense as Danny's eyes went lower and lower, fixating on Steve's cock. Steve's uncut semi-hard cock that was, as Danny watched, slowly growing more and more erect.

Snapping his eyes back up to Steve's face, he wasn't surprised to see color high on Steve's cheekbones and pinking the tips of his ears as he looked away.

"Look at me," Danny said, the same authority in his voice he used when Grace was being a petulant little girl. Granted, it didn't happen often, but it still had its own tone of voice.

Danny waited. Steve swallowed hard. Slowly he leveled his eyes with Danny's and swallowed again.

"You don't want to put your clothes on, do you, Steve?"

Steve shook his head no, looking down again, this time focusing on Danny's hands.

"No, Steven, you use your words when talking to me."

Steve's eyes snapped back up to his again. "No, I don't want to put my clothes on."

"Why not? You want to show me your body?"

Steve hovered in between potential responses for several long, long moments. Danny was prepared to stop, to call it quits if need be, as Steve's gaze floated uncertainly in the airspace around Danny. He knew his partner was having an internal conversation, most likely about how this whole thing could go FUBAR but quick if he and Danny weren't on the same page.

It was up to Danny, he realized, to put them there.

Steve's height made it a bit difficult, especially with Danny trying to be in the power position, but he was nothing if not an expert at making up for his small stature. So he rose to his tiptoes, reached up, grabbed Steve with one hand behind his neck and the other around his back, and drew him into a hug.

"You need this, hmm? Is that it?"

Seconds later, Steve's arms were wound around Danny's body as he curved himself forward to fit his face into Danny's neck and murmur, "Yes."

Danny ran his hands soothingly up and down Steve's back. He felt Steve's erection grow until it was poking against his own hardening length beneath his work pants. Without warning he snapped his hips forward. Steve bucked into him, gasping, squeezing him tighter and holding on like Danny was his lifeline.

A full-body shudder hit Steve head to toe, reverberating through Danny as Steve whimpered into the skin of his neck, "Daddy…"

Danny squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm here, son," he whispered back. "I'm here."

Steve's muscles tensed and then he sagged so heavily onto Danny's smaller frame that Danny staggered under the weight before getting his balance again.

"Daddy," Steve nearly sobbed and Danny eased himself away, noting the look of sadness and the eyes full of tears as he did.

"We're going upstairs to your bed now," Danny said. "I'm going to take a shower. I want you to rest while I do. Okay?"

"Yes," Steve said with a nod and a sniffle.

"Yes, _who_?" Danny pressed, giving Steve one last out if he wanted to take it.

Steve's eyes bored into his, and then he gave Danny a small smile. "Yes, Daddy," he said.

Danny's thousand-watt grin made Steve give him one in return. Danny swatted Steve's ass playfully. "Now get upstairs and do as I said."

Steve laughed like a small boy, then raced toward the staircase, pounding up the steps in his bare feet like a little boy might do.

Danny leaned heavily against the washing machine. God, this was so fucked up and yet it felt so goddamn _right_. He had never _ever_ wanted to do anything inappropriate to any _actual_ child, but with Steve it was…it wasn't like that at _all_. He knew Steve was a grown man, he didn't actually _see_ him as a little boy. And Danny had grown to love Steve nearly as much as he loved his own daughter.

This was…a kink. A need they both had. When Danny didn't have Grace, when he wasn't being an actual father to a child, he desperately looked for someone else to take care of.

And Steve needed Danny's brand of fatherly attention. It was more than obvious, especially after what had just happened, that Steve craved the attention, the love, the care he hadn't known from his own dad.

That he craved _Danny,_ if Steve's swelling cock had been any indication.

Straightening his shoulders, Danny headed up the stairs for the bathroom in the hall. As he passed by Steve's room he paused in the doorway to find Steve laying in bed like he'd been told. Danny threw him a smile.

"Good boy. Now, don't touch yourself anywhere until I tell you that you can. All right? Can you do that for Daddy while he showers?"

Steve gulped and nodded. "I promise I'll be good."

"Okay, then. I'll know if you weren't."

Steve stared at him until Danny turned and continued down to the bathroom. He was going to get himself cleaned up and then he was going to start learning how to take care of Steve the way he needed…and get something Danny himself needed in return.

He wasn't sure how this was going to work. But somehow, he knew they'd _make_ it work.


	2. Following Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve work through their first time...and each becomes exactly what the other one needs so much.

Danny felt it was only fair to meet Steve on terms that Steve the SEAL would be able to reconcile with this apparently deep-seated neediness that roiled under his stoic surface. And so he entered the bedroom with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist, hair wet and tousled. Beads of water still clung to his shoulders and arms, and were caught in the dark hairs on his chest. 

Steve was still lying on his bed in the same exact position as he’d been before Danny’s shower. His eyes snapped to Danny the instant he appeared in the doorway. “I didn’t touch myself anywhere, Daddy, just like you told me,” Steve said, his voice still his own, yet tinged with the same excitement a child eager to please might display. 

“That’s good. You’re very good at following direction, aren’t you, Stevie?” 

Steve nodded, eyes so large and round that Danny thought he could very easily get lost in the depths of them if he stared too long. So he looked away for a few moments, collecting his thoughts, gathering all his courage, because the next few minutes could make or break the best thing that had happened to him since the birth of his _actual_ child. 

And it could make or break Steve, period. 

“You’re turned on, aren’t you, Stevie?” Danny asked, approaching the bed and looking at the long, thick cock so heavily resting against Steve’s abdomen. 

Steve nodded. 

“Your _words_. Use your words. If you want Daddy, then there are going to be rules.” 

Steve swallowed hard, eyes making it clear he was having doubts…oh, so many doubts. 

“How about I tell you the rules, and you tell me if you have any questions, all right?” 

“Okay,” Steve breathed, seemingly relieved. 

“Rule Number One, Steven,” Danny stated, remaining where he was and not moving a muscle so as not to sway Steve in either direction, “is that if you want something from me, if you want something here in the bedroom, or anywhere else, even if it doesn’t have anything to do with sex, you have to use your words to tell me.” 

Danny waited with the patience a father can only learn the hard way. He watched as Steve thought about what he’d said, then Steve looked at him and asked, “Does that mean at work, too?” 

Danny shook his head. “No. You’re always in charge when it’s related to business, Steve. Always, unless you want it differently, and then you have to use your words to tell me so.” 

Steve inhaled. Held his breath a few seconds. Exhaled. Nodded. Gave Danny a small smile. “Yes, I understand.” 

Danny smiled, a heartfelt smile that he felt to his toes. This _was_ what Steve wanted. What he _needed_. And Danny’s heart wanted to soar into the clouds because he so very desperately longed to take care of this man who’d seen so much heartache in his life. Who trusted Danny to show something Steve would never have shown another…of _that_ , Danny was certain. 

“Okay, there’s only one more rule, Steven,” Danny said mildly, suppressing the excitement running through him with great effort. “If there is ever a time when you become afraid, when something bothers you, when you don’t want to do something, you will say a word. A safe word, but also a trigger word. It needs to be a word you wouldn’t say normally say to me. A word that can be used anywhere, at any time, for any reason, to show me you’re in distress, or want me to take control, even if other people are around. Do you understand what I mean?” 

Steve nodded. “Yes.” 

“Okay, good,” Danny smiled. “Now, can you think of what word you want to use for that?” 

He watched as Steve looked up at the ceiling and thought about it. Danny shifted from his left foot to his right, resisting the urge to reach down and squeeze his way-too-hard cock. Finally, Steve turned his head and looked at him, and Danny could see where his eyes landed first. 

Steve’s mouth opened, but no sound emerged. His breath came faster as he took in the large line of Danny’s erection beneath the dark blue towel. Steve’s cock twitched, a burst of pre-cum falling directly into the line of hair that led from his belly button to his groin. Danny had to bite down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning at the sight. 

Steve’s eyes wandered up Danny’s stomach…chest…up and up until they met Danny’s eyes. “Pa.” 

Danny blinked. “Pa. Is ‘pa’ your word?” 

Steve nodded. “Yes.” 

“Okay,” Danny nodded, “that’s a good one. Now, I only have one more question for you.” 

“Okay.” 

Danny moved until he was standing at the opposite corner of the bed, on Steve’s side, but down by his feet. “How long, Steven? How long have you wanted this?” 

Steve hitched in a breath as his cock twitched again. Another pearl of pre-cum appeared at his slit and remained there. “Since the first time you took care of me.” Danny wracked his brain, wondering when that had been. “It was seven weeks after I came back to Hawaii. I had a cold.” 

“Ah,” Danny said, nodding. “I remember. I brought you medicine, and soup. Made fun of you for not knowing what to do with a common cold.” 

Steve’s cheekbones turned red. “You took care of me,” he whispered. 

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Danny said, remembering the hacking and coughing and phlegm. Remembering practically having to force cold meds into Steve’s mouth, bringing him bottle after bottle of water. Remembering ensuring he stayed covered by the duvet on his bed even after he’d kicked it off like a little kid. 

Like a little kid. Danny shook his head. “That’s a long time, Steven.” 

Steve nodded, eyes looking sad, maybe even ashamed. 

And Danny couldn’t have that. 

So he moved up alongside the bed, undid where the towel was securely tucked around his waist, and let it fall to the floor. 

Immediately Steve seemed to panic, as he took in the sight of a completely naked Danny for the first time. His hands clutched at the fitted sheet beneath his body. His eyes were even bigger and rounder. His lips were parted as exhaled breaths puffed through them like he was hyperventilating. 

“Shh, Steve. Look up here at me, at my eyes,” Danny said soothingly, not sure what this was about. “Look at me.” 

Steve’s eyes snapped up. Danny bent forward, reached out and ran a hand through Steve’s hair. It seemed to flip a switch in his partner, whose body went lax as Danny kept petting him. 

“Tell me what happened. What happened when I let the towel fall away?” 

“I…” Steve looked away, bit his lower lip. “I wanted to taste your cock.” 

“And that scared you?” 

Steve nodded. “I’ve never done it before. I don’t want…I don’t want to disappoint you, Daddy.” 

“Son,” Danny said, and Steve’s eyes returned to his, “you will never disappoint me unless you disobey me or break one of our rules, or think you’re not good enough. When we try new things, all you have to do is your best, and you’ll make me _very_ happy.” 

Steve looked away again, like he either couldn’t or _wouldn’t_ believe Danny’s words. 

So Danny stopped petting Steve’s hair, reached out and cupped Steve’s chin, pulling his face around to force their eyes to meet again. “I love you, Stevie. I’ve loved you for a long time, and I love you unconditionally, because you’re my boy. Aren’t you?” 

Steve nodded. 

“Words, Steven. Remember? Rule Number One. Now answer me. You’re Daddy’s boy, aren’t you?” 

Steve nodded again, only added, “Yes. I’m Daddy’s boy. And…” His eyes darted down to Danny’s cock again. “I want to taste.” 

“Sure, you can taste, Stevie,” Danny said, pulling Steve up to a sitting position by his hands. “Come on, come here to the edge of the bed.” 

Danny wasn’t sure how he felt right now, but as Steve looked up at him through his lashes, he knew that Steve, at least, was feeling a little out of his element…yet at the same time, his face reflected such _need_ that Danny knew being uncomfortable would pass once the strange newness of this exploration began to wear off. 

“Touch me, Steve. Touch me and taste me. Do anything you want. I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.” 

Steve’s face was above Danny’s cock, but mere inches separated his chin from its leaking slit. Danny laid a hand on Steve’s head, then began slowly petting him. Steve took Danny’s cock in hand, licked his lips, and then his tongue darted out between them to lap at the pre-cum very nearly ready to fall. 

Steve made a face, a subtle one, but one that expressed “Ew” very clearly. 

“You don’t like the taste?” Danny asked, even as he willed his breathing steady. 

“No, but I still want to…” Steve’s voice trailed off. He leaned in, took the head of Danny’s cock into his mouth, sealed his lips around the bottom edge of the corona and moaned _sinfully_ , his tongue lapping all around the glans. 

And Danny very nearly came right then and there. He bit his lip hard, held his hips steady, displayed more self-control than even _he_ knew he had as Steve’s eyelids fluttered closed, as his mouth moved toward the root. Danny felt himself leak into Steve’s mouth, but Steve just swallowed, neck muscles convulsing, creating a sensation that shot up through Danny’s cock and made him shudder. 

“Steve,” he whispered like a prayer, as his partner began to pull back along his shaft, lips tight. He moved forward again, and then his right hand moved from the base of Danny’s cock to his balls, which he cradled and then began moving around with his fingers. His touch was gentle, so gentle, and yet so electrifying that Danny was now practically drawing blood biting down on his lip to keep himself in check. 

His hands continued to pet through Steve’s hair, applying no pressure one way or the other, simply touching. Then his left hand moved down to Steve’s cheek, and the touch made Steve’s eyes open as he pulled back, released Danny’s cock and smiled up at him. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Danny murmured and Steve’s face lit up. It made Danny’s heart _ache_ that Steve was this in need of positive reinforcement. It made it nearly burst that _he_ was the one Steve was asking for it. “Do you want to taste me some more?” Danny asked. 

Steve shook his head, cast his eyes down. “I still don’t like the taste very much, Daddy,” he whispered. 

Danny smiled and actually thanked _God_ , because he figured one more swipe up and down his shaft from that perfect mouth on Steve McGarrett and he would’ve been painting his partner’s face way too early to be anything but embarrassing. 

“Okay, then lay back down, because Daddy wants to touch _you_.” 

Steve scooted himself back, head on the pillows, and watched as Danny moved onto the bed, spreading his legs apart and settling on his knees between Steve’s feet. “You’re so beautiful, Steven,” Danny said quietly. “Everything from your toes, to your feet and legs. Your perfect cock, your ass. Your chest and your tattoos. Your arms and your hands.” As Danny listed each of Steve’s parts, his eyes found those places on his partner, voice dropping until it rasped past the need he could barely articulate. “Your hair and your whole face,” Danny continued. “Your eyes and your nose. Your lips and your teeth.” Danny stopped, noting that Steve’s eyes were filled with tears. “Do you have any idea how beautiful your smile is?” 

A tear leaked from the corner of Steve’s eye as he shook his head ‘no.’ 

“I would give so much to see you smile at me every day,” Danny admitted, feeling his own face flush. 

Steve smiled for him – a real, genuine and yet soft smile. 

When Danny’s eyes focused on that mouth, on those lips stretched wide over two perfect rows of teeth, he realized there was one very important thing that he and Steve hadn’t even done yet. So he crawled up Steve’s body, Steve’s smile fading only a little as he watched Danny’s advance with curiosity. 

“Steve,” Danny breathed when he was finally in the right spot to lean down and press his lips to his partner’s. 

Steve gasped against Danny’s lips, arms reaching out and crushing Danny to his chest, opening his mouth to let Danny in without Danny even asking. Danny licked his way into Steve’s mouth, the heat, the saliva, the whimpering moan from Steve’s throat reverberating through Danny’s entire being. Sloppy, wet. Perfect. 

They kissed and kissed, and kissed some more, Danny pulling away long enough to breathe, “Steve,” like that one word was the answer to everything, before diving back in to plunder his partner’s mouth, all that was pent up inside him pouring itself into the movement of lips against lips, of tongues chasing one another. His hands alternately caressed and held Steve’s face, palms moving his head to change the angle, calloused fingers rasping along day-old stubble, sliding along his jaw to just under Steve’s ear which made Steve gasp, his hips nearly bucking Danny right off him. 

Danny pulled away, want, want, _want_ churning through his gut, demanding attention. Hunger demanding to be fed. “I want to explore every inch of you,” Danny whispered, and Steve nodded vigorously in return. “But right now, I gotta…Stevie, Daddy wants to be inside you.” 

Just the _words_ made Danny’s cock twitch, and when Steve felt it, his hips bucked. “Daddy, please, yes, please, _please_.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Danny breathed, the _begging_ , the _trust_ , the overpowering protectiveness he felt toward this man who’d done worse things out there in the world than Danny could ever _fathom,_ nearly dissolved him into a blithering mess. But above all the need to take care of _Steve’s_ needs kept him together. “Grown-up question,” Danny choked out, and when Steve’s eyes met his, he could see they were serious. “You clean?” 

Steve nodded. “Tested at our annual physical.” 

“Me, too. And thank God, because Stevie, I…I want you to feel _me_. To _know_ it’s _me_.” Danny’s eyes bored holes right through McGarrett’s skull and the answering whine of desire that came from his partner’s throat made Steve’s cock jerk so hard that the whine turned into a guttural moan. “Lube,” Danny demanded. 

Steve fumbled in the nightstand one-handed, triumphantly producing a three-inch long tube of lube and grinning like a loon. 

“Good boy, Steven,” Danny said, taking the lube. “Do you want to be on your front or your back?” 

And oh, _fuck_ , that he could just plunder his partner’s ass without these questions, but he knew that Steve didn’t need someone just fucking him. Christ, anyone on two legs could give him that. No, Steve needed someone _caring_ for him. Someone who showed that Steve’s needs were important. To give him the attention, the approval, all that the child Steve had never gotten from his own dad in a way that grown-up Steve could feel, understand and believe. 

Steve reached up and touched his fingertips to Danny’s mouth. “I want to be able to see you,” Steve said simply. Succinctly. 

Danny nodded, and Steve’s hand fell away as Danny got his knees planted on either side of Steve’s, and positioned Steve’s legs so the soles of his feet were planted firmly on the mattress. He grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed, said, “Lift your hips,” and then, “Good boy,” when Steve complied. Danny slid the pillow under the spot between Steve’s lower back and the top of his ass, and looked down. 

_Mother of God, that ass,_ he thought. Danny had never _ever_ seen a body that looked like Steve’s, never seen one this perfect, either male or female. 

“Beautiful,” Danny said, opening the tube and spilling a generous amount of the lube on the first three fingers of his right hand. “ _So_ beautiful.” 

Steve was staring at the slicked-up fingers as Danny laid the lube on top of the nightstand. Steve watched them until they disappeared from his line of sight, Danny gently touching the tips of them to Steve’s puckered hole. 

Steve’s eyes closed, his mouth dropped open, hips canting up in silent invitation. It took every ounce of self-control Danny had to not just plunge all three fingers in, but to go nice and slow…to take care of his partner…to be gentle, when his entire body shook with desire. 

He would mark Steve as his, he felt it to his very marrow, with this act. He was Daddy now. He was the father figure to replace one who hadn’t shown Steve enough love. Steve, who’d done what he’d done in life to win love and approval from every corner, only to find nothing but grief as his silent companion. 

Until Danny. 

And Danny felt the weight of responsibility settle onto his shoulders like a comfortable blanket. It wasn’t the same as the responsibility he felt toward his precious daughter…but somehow, in some way, it _was_. 

He worked a second finger into Steve, and found that one the special place that made Steve cry out as soon as he touched it. He waited, stilling his hand, to see if Steve would speak his safe word. But all Steve did was whimper, hips stuttering, trying to force Danny to stroke his prostate again. 

So Danny did. And Steve, mostly silent except for the occasional whimpers, grunts and groans until now, began to speak. Only it was nearly unintelligible, the tenor of his voice, the drip of desire hanging off each syllable, urging Danny to move faster. 

Two fingers thrusting in and out, being certain to graze Steve over and over and over again until he slid the third in and Steve’s knees slammed into Danny’s sides, holding him in place, as Steve’s back arched from the bed, hands scrabbling at the air. 

“ _Daddy_!” Steve gasped, and Danny quickly withdrew his fingers, pushed Steve’s knees away, crawled up his partner’s body. 

“Shhh, I’m here, Steve, I’m here. That felt good?” he asked, concerned about his partner, who re-settled on the mattress, panting, blinking rapidly, hands coming up to hold Danny’s head. He surged up and lips met lips, powerful kisses, Steve’s tongue thrusting into Danny’s mouth. Danny heard himself groan, the tip of his cock sliding against the slick around Steve’s hole. 

“Yes,” Steve panted into his mouth, “oh, God, yes.” 

Steve clung to him, fingers digging into Danny’s biceps painfully, and Danny shook his head. “Relax, son, or I’ll hurt you,” he said, stroking dark, damp curls of hair from Steve’s sweat-covered forehead. 

It took a few seconds, but Steve managed to relax every muscle he had, practically, sinking down into the bed, hands loosening their hold but not completely letting go. “Mm, very good, Stevie. Such a good boy for Daddy.” 

Steve’s eyes were wide again, filled with wetness. He swallowed hard as Danny lined his cock up just right and began to slowly press into Steve’s ass. Steve shuddered, clamped down, grimaced. 

“No, no, no, re _lax_ ,” Danny said soothingly, running his left hand along Steve’s side, all the way to his hip, circling and retracing his way back up. God, where he was getting his self-control from right now he had no idea. 

Except that he did. 

He was Daddy. 

“Okay now?” he asked as he felt Steve’s channel relax around him completely. 

Steve’s breathing had evened out. He nodded his head, then seemed to remember Rule Number One, because he captured Danny’s eyes, making sure he had them and said, “Okay now.” 

“Good, good,” Danny murmured, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to his partner, then slowly, slowly pushing his way into Steve’s tight ass, millimeter by millimeter. 

Steve’s breath hitched. Hitched again. His mouth stayed open, head going back, back, pressing hard into the pillows, eyelids fluttering closed, sounds like stuttered _ah-ahs_ and _oh-ohgods_ breaking free from his throat until Danny was in to the root. 

He paused, trembling, and licked a line up from the hollow of Steve’s throat, along the stretched skin of his neck, following his esophagus up over his Adam’s apple, right up to the cleft in his chin. His tongue continued up that line to Steve’s bottom lip, which he sucked into his mouth at the same time he slowly began to pull out of Steve. His cock was fucking _throbbing_ , and Steve’s was dark red from base to corona. Stretched so long, his entire foreskin had peeled itself back to expose an even darker glans, almost purple. 

Pre-cum spurted from Steve like he was already coming, and Danny couldn’t suppress the resonating groan that felt like it’d been pulled out of him straight from his toes. He also couldn’t stop shaking with the effort of not going too fast. Just as he was very nearly completely out of Steve’s ass, he moved his hips forward and sank deep inside again so easily that the groan tapered off into a sigh. 

“God, you feel so good. So perfect,” Danny said, and then realized Steve’s head was still thrown back, his eyes shut tight. “Look at me, Stevie.” 

And Steve did, tilting his head forward, eyes opening only halfway. _Drunk and stupid from sex_ , Danny thought, and smiled wickedly. Because this here, this man he was seeing, this was Mr. Task Force Leader himself, the man who could survive _anything_ , not the little boy who’d had to survive an emotionally absent father. So Danny leaned down, nosed along Steve’s left sideburn and whispered into his ear, “The detective wants to fuck you ‘til you can’t sit down, Commander.” 

“Oh, _God_!” Steve yelled, back arching. Danny reared back, lifted Steve’s knees over his shoulders and started pistoning into him like his very life depended on fucking Steve through the mattress right the fuck _now_. The sound of Danny’s balls slapping Steve’s ass seemed louder than the cries of sheer _ecstasy_ coming from Steve’s mouth, combining with Danny’s grunts, growls, spat expletives as Steve’s body clenched and unclenched fast, hard, making Danny see _stars_ when he squeezed his eyes closed. 

When he finally pried his eyelids open and looked down at Steve, it was to find the man desperately squeezing the base of his cock, trying hard not to come, so Danny barked, “Come for Daddy _now_ , Stevie!” and Steve did, the backs of his knees pressing down on Danny’s shoulders, ass angling up so high that Danny’s cock slammed right into and along Steve’s prostate, sending Steve levitating off the bed even as his cock spurted jet after jet of come onto his chest and abs. 

Danny gripped Steve’s hips tightly as the larger man crashed back down onto the mattress, holding him still enough for Danny to thrust in once, twice, a third time. He _finally_ couldn’t take it anymore and felt his hips just rock and thrust on their own as he emptied himself into Steve’s relaxed hole. 

He slumped forward almost immediately, forehead hitting just under Steve’s breastbone, barely conscious and most _definitely_ boneless, and very well aware he was going to have goddamn cooling come on his head, but what-the-fuck-ever. 

Eventually Danny realized he was breathing much more normally. He also realized that he was still buried in Steve’s body, and just as quickly it occurred to him that for the very first time, he’d had sex with another man. 

“Daddy?” Steve whispered, and Danny looked up at him. “I love you, Daddy.” 

Danny carefully pulled his softening cock out of Steve, lowered Steve’s legs to the bed and moved so that his own knees were either side of Steve’s hips. He leaned forward, pressed his lips softly to Steve’s, and pulled away, stroking his hair, then his cheek, all the while looking in his eyes. “And Daddy loves you,” he whispered. 

Minutes later, after a warm washcloth was soiled and tossed away, Steve curled into Danny’s body as he lay on his back. Danny wrapped both arms around him, tilting his body toward his partner. Steve buried his face in the crook of Danny’s neck, sighed and smiled, Danny feeling that smile grow and grow against his skin. Steve inhaled, and when a few seconds passed without him exhaling, Danny maneuvered them so they could look into each other’s eyes. “Use your words,” he gently reminded. 

Steve glanced down, almost shyly, Danny thought, then met his eyes again. “Thank you.” 

“No, Stevie,” Danny said, shaking his head and pressing a kiss to the tip of Steve’s nose. “Thank _you_.” 

And truly, never since losing his ability to have Grace around daily had Danny felt so content…so wanted…so needed and so at _peace_ …as he did right then, right there in that moment. 

“And Steve?” 

Steve shifted minutely against him. “Yeah?” 

“ _Danny_ loves you, too.” 

When he felt the tears from Steve’s eyes hit his shoulder, Danny simply held him tighter, kissed his forehead, and allowed his partner to let go. 

After all…that’s what daddies did for their sons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I wasn't sure how this would be received, but it felt so right I _had_ to do it.


End file.
